


The lost puzzle piece

by MurderInk



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:10:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurderInk/pseuds/MurderInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Being a famous writer is though. Especially when you are not the typical famous writer. Ichigo is a young handsome man, not as rich as one would thing. Not as dull as one would think. And then...there's Shirosaki. Shirosaki the rebel, the one who messes up his life even more, by just bumping into him on fine day of July.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Edinburgh, UK**

**July 7th, 2013**

I shut the flat door quickly then I found myself running down the narrow staircase as fast as I could. My hands pushed aside the door, my last obstacle in that crazy race. Outside, the cold wind hit me, but I chose to ignore it and went searching for my bike. But it was nowhere to be found. Arseholes. It was the third time they had stolen my bike! Well, I couldn't have left that stop me.

Name: Kurosaki Ichigo. Age: 25 years old. Hair color: orange. Eye color: brown. Height: 5'11''. Weight: 145 lbs. Current occupation: writer. Hobby: photography.

That day I had to go to my editor's place to give him the manuscript and unfortunately he was living on the other side of the city. I should have arrived there at 3 pm and it was already 2:30 pm so I decided it was time for me to take a shortcut. I turned left, entering a narrow alley, my feet were running at full speed, my hands were wrapped around my manuscript tightly. If only I had my bike!

It wasn't a very crowded place, but still, there were in there and I had to avoid them all, which, by the way, wasn't simple. You know, when you are in a rush you don't really pay attention to details and that's what happened to me too that time.

"BOO!" as I was running a pale stranger dressed in a black hoodie jumped in front of me shouting. I yelped and my body involuntary stepped back, my hands in the air. My manuscript! Hundreds of pages were floating in the air as my eyes watched with stupor the scene. The rude teen walked away without even apologizing and my head turned to look at his back. His slim figure was shaking furiously while a crazy laughter escaped his lips. Annoyed I started to pick up my pages which had fallen to the ground. When I finally managed to do it, I started to run again, mentally cursing that pale teen. What I didn't know was that I forgot something...

The wind was blowing harshly and the clouds were hostile, pressing the Edinburgh city. It was another gloomy day of July, where the hot yet humid air continues to suffocate the inhabitants. Edinburgh was a beautiful city, without any doubt, only that the weather can be a real pain in the arse. Or at least that was what hethought.

The man was walking casually when he saw the carrot top running as if he were on a race. He was holding a manuscript at his chest so he decided to give him a little scare. His face had been priceless and the pale stranger left the writer without even carrying about his papers. He knew that the bastard would pick them up anyway and he didn't want to help. He was too busy to wander around to help him.

Another cold breeze hit his back and he could hear something rustling near him. The pale man turned to look behind and all he could see was a page. He picked it up and read it. My, my. If that wasn't interesting. He grinned madly and took a taxi. Somehow, he got the feeling that was only the beginning of something ten times more complex. If only he knew...!


	2. Freak news and kinky bets

First Page

_"Friends? Better trust your enemy..!"_

oOOoOOoOOOoOo

It had already been a week since my book has been published. The news about it? All over the world. The fans? Crazy beasts. Me? Totally wrecked. Just one mistake and everything turned upside down.

You must be wondering what I am trying to say. I'll tell you.

After I clashed into the man a week ago, I lost a paper of the book and my editor hadn't realised it. Yes, the bloody git saw nothing! Of course, the readers weren't as blind as Hanatarou, my editor, and started asking questions. I brushed it off saying I had no idea, but for some reason or another, someone up there seemed to hate me and no one believed me. So I was going to give an interview tomorrow to explain.

I hit my head against my desk. Couldn't we just republish the book? No. But how about we blame the editor? No way. I talked to Hanatarou, but he was as useless as dust. He apologized over and over until I got to the point I had to leave the room. The truth was that I was the only one who knew what happened. What should I tell them? That my editor's useless and asked me to come to his place with the manuscript? That someone stole my bike, yet again? That an idiot bumped into me? Who in their right minds would believe that the great writer, Kurosaki-sensei was that careless and ordinary, after all.

I hit my head again...This was no good.

**Meanwhile in a tattoo studio in Edinburgh.**

"Sheesh, dammit!" he puffed disgruntled. "Could ya stop readin' the newspaper 'n' come ta help me? This design's fuckin' fucked up!" he threw the pencil away and glared at his assistant. His assistant, however, was as emotionless as ever, drifting his gaze from the piece of paper slowly as if he had all the time in the world. He returned to his reading. "Oi, don't ignore me, you lazy ass news-loving bastard!" he said snatching away the newspaper from the smaller man who didn't hesitate to throw him a nasty stare, but he said nothing, which pissed off the other man even more than before. He grabbed his assistant's collar and started to shake him vigorously. "React, you son of a...!"

"Hichigo, that's enough!" another voice pealed as a tall man with shoulder-length dark brown hair entered in the room. The said man, Hichigo, 'tsked' rolling his eyes and let go of his assistant who was as indifferent as always.

"Don't call me tha', ol' man Zangetsu!" he said punching the white table near him. Zangetsu's lips curled in a very, very small smirk as he fixed his glasses. He was wearing a black suit, with a black tie and a white shirt and he was the assistant's big brother.

"Why not? It's your name after all," he said in an indifferent tone as he walked across the room grabbing the newspaper. 'Great, anotha news freak,' Hichigo puffed.

Hichigo Shirosaki was the owner of the tattoo studio called Spins 'n' Roses. Shirosaki, as he preferred to be called, was rather tall, slim, but muscular. He had pale skin, whiter than snow and there's no exaggerating. He had white hair as well, spiky to stand out and attract more attention if that was even possible. He had sharp white teeth like a predator's, and whenever he grinned they showed up, making the gesture more feral than it was meant (or maybe it was meant~). His nails were painted with black nail polish and he took care for them to be that way. And for that, he would stop whatever he was doing, wherever he was, just to fix them if it seemed to him that they were not as perfect as he wanted them. He was no woman, but he knew women liked guys who took care of themselves closely. As for his eyes, dear Sweet Lord of Guilty Passions and Yummy Sins, his eyes were asdfghjk! No. His eyes were gorgeous.The sclera was jet-black, darker than the night itself when there was no moon nor star and his orbs were liquid gold, which seemed to glow from time to time. In those orbs, you could be sinking, trapped in the middle of the sweetest sins and desires. And his sclera was only aggravating that state of sinking as it seemed to be the dark mist that made his orbs glow. All in all: Shirosaki was sex on legs.

"So who's gonna help me?" he asked only to be interrupted by Zangetsu.

"What?!" the old man Zangetsu almoust shouted. Shirosaki raised his head from his paper a bit surprised. Zangetsu could shout? He never heard him do it, anyway.

"Didja miss the sales at Bershka or what?" Shirosaki said standing up. "Ya act like yer a woman who's just lookin' at soap operas. If ye have so much time, then why don't ya help me? Ya believe money grows up in fuckin' trees?" he was obviously royally pissed off.

"Have you heard about Kurosaki-sensei's new book?" he asked his younger brother who was sitting on the white couch by the door completely ignoring Shirosaki.

"I was just reading about that when this idiot," he pointed at the albino who didn't hesitate to glare at him,"interrupted me. Tell me more about it!" he said the last question in a different voice from his usual indifferent I'm-too-stuck-up-to-give-a-shit-about-you to oh-my-gosh-tell-me-more.

"Apparently..." Zangetsu started.

"Don't fuckin' ignore me!" he took the newspaper from his hands and slammed the table with it. The other two turned to look at him with indifferent eyes. "Anyway, what's the deal with this Kuro-I-forgot-the-rest-of-his-name-sensei guy?" he asked and if he were honest he was a bit curious. The other two stared at him with obvious are-you-kidding-me faces. "What? Do I have somethin' on my face?" he asked seeing they said nothing.

"You are kidding right?" Tensa asked in a serious voice not daring to believe that Shirosaki did not know. "You have no idea who Kurosaki-sensei is?" he said in disbelief. Shirosaki shook his head in disapproval and the two brothers shared a quick glance. "Are you sure you live on this planet? God, you are so stupid. Sometimes I even wonder how could you make it so far," he scoffed rolling his eyes.

"That's plainly rude. Take back yer words," Shirosaki frowned. "So, who's he?"

"A great, great writer, surprisingly a very smart one despite his age aaand," he paused to act a dramatic effect,"the greatest thing is that he happens to live in Edinburgh. Just like us," Shirosaki's eyes widened in surprise. "And still you haven't heard of him," the other shrugged went silent.

"I see," he scratched his chin. "Well, great or not, I bet he's fugly as hell so I'm not interested," he hummed almost happily as he went back to his table. The brothers shared another quick glance then turned to look at him.

"You wished so!" Tensa stood up grimacing as he bend over the table to look at Shirosaki better. "He's a drop dead beauty. You won't even stand a chance against him, believe me!" he said in a serious yet satisfied voice. He loved to taunt Shirosaki.

"Oh, is that so?" Shirosaki raised one white eyebrow.

"Certainly," the older brother agreed and stood up as well. Shirosaki puffed. They only wanted to tease him.

"So...what did this guy do? Disturbed the peace in his neighbourhood or why did they wrote about him in the newspaper?"

"Well, his new book misses a paper. The thing is that no one knows why. No one knows where that paper is. Tomorrow he is having an interview about it. The Publishing Company doesn't seemed to pleased with the editor who had lost the paper. He'll be fired anyway," Zangetsu explained. "Here. You can read it for yourself," he pointed at the newspaper and Shirosaki took it, although his interest was far away from him. What a boring topic. Did people those days had nothing better to do than talk about shit? He opened the paper and searched for the article.

No. Please scratch that. Who cared about what they talked about while the guy was friggin' hot?

His pale lips curled in a rather feral grin and for the twentieth time that day the brothers shared another glance. Shirosaki was suddenly interested in books. Hell no. Just in sexy writers. Hell yeah. He stared for a couple of moments at the picture and then suddenly something even more stupefying struck him.

He had met him just a couple of days ago.

"I'm going ta make him mine," Shirosaki said as he leaned in his chair with a relaxed look.

"WHAT?" the both of them shouted and the pale male smirked.

"Exactly what ye heard, huns," he said happily.

"Y-you can't do that!" Tensa said in disbelief. What was wrong with him?

"Then let's make a bet. If I succeed ya'll hafta admit yer gay, I mean like out of the closed, dude," Tensa glared him, but Shirosaki ignored him and continued. "If I lose, then I will let ya dress me in whatever ya want for a whole day. Deal?" he offered him his hand. Tensa looked at him for a moment.

"Deal!" he really wanted to make Shirosaki wear something very embarrassing.

Poor Ichigo Kurosaki, if only he knew what those hungry beasts, what that hungry beast was planning.


End file.
